


Birthday Boy

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [161]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Birthday Boy

  
**players only. takes place April 15, 2015.**

_warning for con non-con and memories/discussion of sexual assault_

"All right, quick review of the rules," Alex says, pulling the door of their suite shut behind him. "You may flirt with others. You may dance with others. I even give you permission to let them touch you while you dance, so long as the touches aren't sexual." He smiles at his lover and links their hands together. "And if I didn't mention it already, you look insanely hot."

Luke glances down at his dark jeans, so tight they're almost painted on, and his silky see-through light gray tee and smiles up at Alex. "It's all for you," he says, leaning in for a kiss.

"I am very, very appreciative of that," Alex murmurs against his husband's lips. And he grabs his ass.

Luke squirms. "You do that and we'll never get out of here," he says, biting at Alex's mouth, the warning as much for himself as his lover.

"The hell we won't," Alex replies, and pulls back enough so that he can give his lover's ass a good smack. "I want to dance." He steps into the lift and holds out his hand.

Luke takes Alex's hand and steps in close, pressing himself against his lover's side. "Define what's sexual touches and what's not when it comes to dancing," he says, wanting to make sure he has every last detail nailed down.

"No one but me touches you below the waist. And flirting does not include kissing," Alex clarifies, pushing the button for the basement Club, then taking Luke into the circle of his arms. "So, like, real-world lap dances, you know, as opposed to the Citadel kind. Teasing, but no intimate contact."

"And you're sure you'll be okay even with that?" Luke asks. They've come a long way since Alex wanted to kill a guy for even touching his arm, but still...

"Yeah. And if I'm not, I promise to be cool about it instead of freaking out," Alex promises softly. He's all too familiar with that dark rage-filled part of his nature. And he doesn't want it to gain ascendancy again.

Luke nods. "What about you?" he asks with a small smile. Curious.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "When I touch you, all bets are off."

Luke's smile blooms and he ducks his head a little. "That's not what I meant. What would you be doing if I was dancing with someone else?"

The lift dings and the doors slide open; Alex steps out but immediately takes his lover back into his arms. "I'll probably be drinking a beer and trying to catch my breath so I can keep up with you," he answers with a grin. Then his expression turns quizzical. "Would you be okay if I danced with a stranger?"

"If it's not sexual," Luke returns, after all it's his birthday and he can probably get away with being a little cheeky, "Otherwise I might be the one turning into the Hulk."

"Aww, c'mon. I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?" Alex thinks a moment, then shakes his head. "Nah, don't answer that," he decides, linking his fingers with Luke's and heading down the hall to the source of flashing colored lights and a bassline so loud it feels like the floor shakes with it.

"Do you want a drink first?" Luke asks over the music, reluctant to let go of Alex's hand despite his excitement.

Nodding, Alex guides Luke into one of the sunken conversation pits where they will have their own table. He flags down a server. "Absolut Vanilla. Double," he tells her, pointing at himself. "Luke?"

"I'll have an old-fashioned over ice, please," Luke says with a smile, leaning in against Alex's side. "With extra cherries."

"Extra cherries?" Alex murmurs, taking Luke's throat between his hands. "I think it's been a long time since either of us had any extra. You should have asked for whipped cream, too."

"For you or my drink?" Luke says, unable to stop staring at his husband. His lover, his sir. No one else in the room even drawing his eye.

In answer Alex just grins wickedly, dragging his thumb across his lover's bottom lip.

Luke makes a soft sound of arousal, tongue darting out to flick across the pad of Alex's thumb. As always, he's stunned by how constantly and badly he wants this man. How he'd truly do _anything_ for him.

_God_. That tiny caress shoots straight down Alex's spine, setting every nerve alight. "Happy Birthday," he whispers. He takes Luke's mouth in a kiss, broken only when the server arrives at their sides with the drinks.

Luke smiles somewhat fuzzily up at their server, nodding his thanks, and snuggles in close. "Want one of my cherries?" he asks Alex, trying not to laugh as he holds up the tiny sword from his drink.

"I want them all, you know that," Alex chuckles, then obediently opens his mouth.

"You can't have them _all_ ," Luke laughs, giving Alex two of the three on the sword. "I get the last one since I'm the birthday boy."

"Mmm." Alex wraps his tongue around the sweet cherries, and grins. "You'd better start thinking of something better to offer me."

"My orange slice?" Luke offers, laughing, unable to help the glint of mischief in his eye.

"Oh no. You know I want a slice of something _much_ tastier than that," Alex chuckles, setting his own drink aside so he can fill his hands with the seductive curves of his boy's ass.

Luke shifts, pushing up and into Alex's lap, straddling him, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck. "I thought we were going to dance first," he teases, kissing Alex, tongue flicking between his lips.

"First, during, after..." Alex licks his boy's throat and starts to suck -- barely stops himself from sinking his teeth in deep. "Go," he says instead, setting Luke on his feet once more and giving him a little shove away from where he's leaning against their table. He picks up his drink and knocks back a healthy swallow, knowing he'll need it before he's comfortable enough to join his lover on the dance floor.

It doesn't take long for other men to approach Luke, dancing around him, with him, although they're smart enough not to touch, not when he's got what definitely looks like a collar around his throat. Not here. He closes his eyes, sways his hips, gets his hands in the air and feels his jeans, even as tight and low-cut as they are, slide even lower.

God, Alex loves to watch Luke dance. It takes him back to the very first night they met, some or other trendy club in London that he can't be bothered to recall the name of, because all he remembers from that night is _Luke_. Luke, who took him home that night and then took him _over_ in the next few days. Who turned his world upside-down without warning.

Not that Alex didn't kick like hell in the process.

Alex licks the last taste of vodka from his lips and signals the server for another drink, then sheds his jacket. The leather trousers cling to him like a second skin, Citadel is pretty much the only place he'll wear them anymore, and his t-shirt is just shy of too tight. He moves easily onto the floor and gets swept up almost immediately into the crowd. Some dance a little too close - one woman definitely seems to be enjoying rubbing her hands over his biceps - but he locks eyes with his lover, smiling at the sinuous way he moves.

Luke grins at Alex and deliberately licks his lips, feeling his jeans tighten even further. God.

"Is your Dominant here?"

Luke blinks and looks over his shoulder to find a gorgeous twenty-something in full club gear smiling at him. He nods at Alex. "That's him. He's also my husband," he shouts back.

"That's too bad," the guy says, although it's clear he approves of Alex. "I was hoping you were available for play."

Luke shakes his head. "I'm allowed to flirt and dance tonight, but that's it."

"What about the two of you? I switch."

And maybe Luke really shouldn't speak for Alex but he does anyway. Even if they were open to the idea, this is not what he wants to do on his birthday. "Thank you, but no, maybe another time," he says instead, flashing the guy a smile.

Even as some unknown dancer snakes her - his? - hands down his chest from behind, Alex hyper-focuses on the byplay not six feet from him. He's not busting in. He's _not_. He is, however, watching every nuance of body language like a hawk, and he's rewarded by seeing his boy easily disentangle himself from any potential... entanglings. Alex gives the leathered-up stranger a nod – courteous, but definite dismissal. And he grins at his boy, reaching through the crowd to grab Luke's beltloop and haul him in close.

Luke grins, happy to be reeled in. "He says he switches," he tells Alex, laughing. "In case we were both interested."

"Good to know," Alex agrees with a smile, enfolding Luke in his embrace and kissing him deeply. So what if they're standing stock-still in the middle of the dance floor? The world moves on around them.

"I love you so much," Luke murmurs, staring into Alex's eyes when they finally break for breath. His chest so tight it almost hurts.

"I love you, too." Alex grins against Luke's mouth. "So quit trying to screw up your birthday night out," he teases, sliding his hands down Luke's hips and beginning to move with him to the music.

"I'm not trying to screw it up," Luke protests but he does rub up against Alex. Slowly. Deliberately.

_Ohhh god_. Yeah, for all his posturing, Alex has to admit that there are some games which Luke simply always wins. This being one of them... One hand drops to cup Luke's ass but Alex tries to put a bit of space between them, their hips moving in time.

"I guess it's a good thing you didn't come out to dance with me that night," Luke says, half-shouting to be heard over the music.

Alex quirks a brow. "Why not?" And here he thought he was behaving himself just fine.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you," Luke shouts, grinning and pressing still closer again, his hands moving over Alex's chest.

"You would've gotten me hard on the dance floor?" Alex asks, and angles to rub against Luke's hip, his cock swollen stiff behind leather. "Both hands full, with a complete stranger."

Luke nods. "I wouldn't have been able to help myself," he says, stifling a moan at the feel of Alex pressed against him. "Not with you."

Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair. "And then what?" he growls into his lover's ear. "The back alleyway?"

"That or the men's room," Luke responds with a shiver, his knees going weak.

They did the men's loo once, some other hot night at Citadel, so that decides it. Alex takes Luke's hand and presses it against the unyielding ridge of his cock. "Now you've hooked a stranger with who knows what fucking depravities." A hand on Luke's back, he begins guiding him out of the crowd. "You better start fucking praying that I'm as nice as that guy you see on TV."

Fuck. Luke's eyes go wide and every nerve in his body sparks, his cock only getting harder, matching the steel of that under his fingers. "I'm a good judge of character," he says, although a part of him remembers twice when he wasn't, the memories long shoved under.

"Sure, everyone is. Right up until they make that first big mistake." Alex pushes open an emergency exit and shoves Luke through, out onto a dark lot caged by buildings. A car is parked across the way, and a faint odor of motor oil lingers in the air. It looks to be all theirs, and Alex turns to push Luke back against a brick wall.

"But you weren't," Luke protests as his back hits the wall.

"You don't know that yet," Alex argues, drawing Luke's arms up and pinning his wrists to the rough brick. He presses his knee between his lover's thighs. "I can get anything I want from you."

There's a sick feeling in the pit of Luke's stomach but at the same time he's harder than ever and he pushes back against Alex's hold, hoping to get him to let up some. Unsure how to play this out. "No."

Alex blinks. "No?" His grip loosens a little but he keeps Luke pinned with his body. "You were all over me in there. Now you want me to leave you alone?"

Luke shakes his head. "But you can't just do whatever you want."

Smirking faintly, Alex leans in and slowly draws his tongue along the clean line of Luke's jaw. "So what do you want?"

Luke's eyes close and he moans, body responding against his will, his better judgement. "Want you to fuck me."

"I see. But you think you can top me from the bottom like a little bitch, huh?" Alex asks. He jerks Luke forward then spins him to face the wall, one hand carefully guarding Luke's cheek from the rough brick. "That's really how you think you want it?"

There's something about Alex's words, his tone... it's not sitting the way it usually would and Luke almost shrinks under his hands. "Don't..."

_Don't_. Surely it's one of the weakest protests ever. Alex uses both hands to work open Luke's skin-tight jeans, dragging them down only just enough to bare his ass. He knows his boy is prepped but, for the sake of the roleplay they're building, he spits into his palm and then slaps it into Luke's crack.

Luke whimpers. Hands pressed flat against the brick, he's frozen in place, torn between his body's arousal and his mind's denial. "Please..."

"Please what, you piece of filth?" Alex growls, working his leathers open. He jams two fingers harshly inside his boy's hole. "Please rip this ass open and use you up, leave you here crying in your own come?" He uses his thumbs to spread the cheeks of Luke's ass, hesitating – they're ham-stringed by their own clothing and this is going to be _really_ tight, if not damn near impossible.

"No, don't..." Luke says again, his throat dry, his chest tight, the penetration shifting him back in time. No... fuck... please...

"Not good enough." Alex leaves his fingers buried and snakes his other hand between Luke's body and the wall to take his chin in his hand. He licks his ear. "Beg me. Fucking beg me to give it to you."

"No!" Luke shoves back. Off the wall. _Hard_. Something inside him snapping. "Wales." The word out of his mouth before he's even aware of it.

Alex steps back in shock, his hands held out to the sides. "Luke?" he asks softly, carefully, and he swiftly does his leather jeans back up. But he doesn't know this reaction, hasn't seen this behavior before, and he's not going to touch his lover before he's sure Luke is ready for it. " _Älskling?_ "

"I– " Luke doesn't know what to say, how to explain himself, his mind a jumble, his thoughts rioting. "I don't feel well," he says instead, the images playing through his mind, the memories, not something he wants to explore. Not something he _can_ explore. Not here. Not now.

A heartbeat's pause, and Alex nods. "Okay," he says, "let me help you." Gently now he tugs Luke's jeans back into place, sets his clothing to rights. And he drapes his lover's arm across his shoulders, circling his waist and guiding him back inside. Alex nods his thanks to the Cit employee who opens another door for them at a pointed look, and they duck through it to escape the clashing noise and lights of the dance club.

He hugs Luke to his side while they wait for the lift, tension trembling in his muscles.

Now that they've stopped, that Alex is back to holding him, touching him, caring for him, Luke feels utterly stupid. Ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispers, as miserable as he's ever been.

_Fuck_. There's pretty much nothing in the world that freaks Alex out as fast and as much as the sound of his lover apologizing to him. "Stop," he says softly, but there's no force behind the word, only banked hysteria. "Just wait." The lift dings and he guides his lover inside, then simply hugs him tightly while they shoot straight up to the penthouse floor. In silence Alex unlocks their room and brings Luke inside, one hand on his husband at all times, just to keep that direct contact in place. "Now...?"

"I don't know," Luke says, shaking his head, struggling not to lose it completely. "Can I have some water?"

"Yes, baby, of course." Alex tugs his shirt off and tosses it carelessly to the floor on the way to the fully-stocked bar. He hands Luke a bottle of cold water before quickly wriggling his way out of the rest of his clothing. Then he simply picks his lover up in his arms like a baby and carries him into the next room, to the oversized bed. "Anything, _älskling_ ," he whispers, leaving the overhead lamp off and studying Luke's face in the colorful night lights of the city, shining through the bare window. "Anything you need."

And that's it. Luke bursts into tears, frantically scrubbing them from his face with the back of his hand. "I don't know what I need," he gets out in gulps. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, no, no. No apologies," Alex murmurs, rubbing his lover's back. "You have nothing to apologize for." And if Luke can't quite articulate what he needs from Alex right now, then Alex will just go with what's worked in the past – embracing his lover with his whole body and all the comfort he can give.

Luke snuggles in close until the tears subside, bottle of water still clutched in one hand. He keeps wanting to apologize - indeed it's all he can come up with - but Alex doesn't want to hear it and he certainly doesn't know _why_ Luke thinks he owes it to him. With a shuddering breath, he pulls back a little, finally, bringing the water between them. He cracks the bottle open and drinks most of it before setting it behind on the bedside table, his gaze kept lowered with every movement.

Sitting up and propping pillows against the headboard, Alex holds out a hand to his lover. "Can you tell me what happened?"

It's right there, on the tip of his tongue, the lie that he was just not feeling well. Suddenly sick. But their whole relationship is based on honesty, on _his_ honesty, and Luke can't mess that up now. He bites at his lower lip, splitting it open, worrying at the wound. "You were right," he says softly. "About the big mistake thing."

"About the big...?" Alex repeats, lost at sea. He stills Luke with a finger pressed to his lips, then gently licks the small wound. "The big..." Slowly he works through the conversation of the past hour, roleplay mixed in with their genuine selves, and his eyes widen. "You made a bad judgment call?"

Luke nods, cheeks and throat flaming as he whispers, "Twice."

Alex's jaw tightens, and he consciously works to keep tension from flooding the rest of his muscles. This _isn't about him_ , he reminds himself, and strokes his hand over Luke's shoulders, keeping him close and caressing him. "Tell me?"

"I feel so stupid," Luke says softly, blowing out a breath, tears stinging his eyes. And although he really doesn't want to tell Alex, is scared of how it might change the way his husband sees him, he does. "I was young, just come to London."

"Yeah?" Alex prompts, keeping up the lulling rhythm of touches, non-demanding contact. "Fresh out of Cardiff?"

"There was a guy I picked up, in a club," Luke says, remembering how he'd been drunk on the freedom of being young, out, in the big city. "He seemed nice enough. We talked, danced, some of my mates knew him."

"Mm-hmm." Alex had never known the feeling of being cooped up as Luke had in Wales, but he can yet imagine what that first taste of liberation must have been like. He coaxes his lover to lean into him more, wrapped in his cocoon.

Luke shifts, snuggling in even more, the story coming easier like this. "I went home with him and we started having sex but he was rougher than I expected. His whole attitude changed, it was like he could do whatever he wanted, so I told him to stop..." another shuddering breath. "And he didn't. He just held me down and..." he trails off with a shrug, remembering how long it had gone on, his protests only fuelling the other man.

"He hurt you." The words are quiet, unquestioning. "You bled."

Luke nods.

The bone-deep certainty rumbles through Alex's body, to be set aside as fuel for the future. "You got away?"

"I didn't have to," Luke confesses softly. "After he was done, he didn't care if I left. "

Alex nods slightly, keeping up the steady stream of caresses. "And the second time?" he asks, praying it hadn't been more of the first...

"I was drugged," Luke says. "I was out clubbing and I don't know how I made it home or what happened but I was... bleeding." He risks a quick glance at his husband then stares off across the room again. "I think I know who it was but," he shrugs again. "I never knew for sure."

_Jesus fuck_. "One of your mates, you thought?"

"He wasn't really one of my mates. He was an older student. Hung around with us sometimes. He'd asked me out a few times and I'd said no because he wasn't really my type."

Alex can't help hugging his lover a bit tighter, and he nuzzles Luke's throat. "And after that?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

_And after you woke up alone, confused, bleeding, hurting..._ Alex's mind shies away from dwelling on that imagined scene in too much detail. "After that. No one bothered you again?"

Luke shakes his head. "I never let my drink out of sight after that, or went home with someone I didn't know. Not until I knew I could handle myself."

Tangling his fingers gently in his lover's hair, Alex kisses Luke's forehead. "Tonight. Did I hurt you?"

"No." Luke shakes his head again, comforted by the kiss. "There was just something about how we were playing, what we said, suddenly it all came back and I know you would never hurt me, but I couldn't get it to go away."

"No, of– No." Alex disentangles himself from his boy, only to lie down in bed and reach for him again. "Of course. You... I mean, there's no question, you were right. I'm just sorry that I triggered you like that."

_Triggered._ Luke hates that word but he guesses it applies. That that's what happened. He was triggered. "I was just young and stupid... I thought I'd put it all behind me," he says, pressing close.

"You have. It is," Alex insists, confused. "It happened, tonight we did something that made you remember it, and we're moving on. None of those... those nights made you the person you are, _älskling_."

To hear Alex say they're moving on, for him to react so... simply, calmly, it goes a long way to settling Luke. But still... "I ruined my birthday," he whispers.

"In which version of tonight did you ruin your birthday?" Alex asks, even though he has to force his smile. He rolls Luke to his back so that he can brace on his elbow and look down at his lover's face. "I got to dance with the hottest fucking guy in the whole goddamn place." He grins, a bit more naturally.

Luke manages a smile, reaching up to touch Alex's cheek. "No, _I'm_ the one who had that pleasure."

Turning his head, Alex kisses Luke's fingertips. "In that case," he murmurs, more of his usual mischief glinting in his eyes, "Happy Birthday to you."

Luke laughs. He can't help it, which is a really good thing. "Make love to me?" he whispers, staring up at Alex.

Alex's eyes soften in a heartbeat. "It's my entire reason for existence," he whispers back, his lips curving, and the words are less flippant than they likely should be. He buries his fingers in Luke's hair, kissing him thoroughly, pouring his soul into his lover. Then shifting to love on Luke's throat, kissing and licking and gently sucking the tender skin.

Luke moans softly, cupping the back of Alex's head and urging him on. His whole body relaxing while every bit of tension flees south.

Alex eases back just enough to tug Luke's shirt up and off, then takes care of the painted-on jeans as well. He kicks all the blankets to the floor - the night is warm enough without them - and spreads himself out across his lover's body, covering him with one kiss after another.

Luke runs his hands over Alex's back, his shoulders. Drops them to his ass, his cock kicking up at the feel of his husband's erection against him. "You feel so good," he whispers, kissing Alex's shoulder.

"I'll make you feel even better," Alex promises, his grin winking in the dimness. He kisses his way down Luke's front, ridges of muscle beneath his lips – Christ, when Luke works out for a role, he gets fucking _ripped_. Then he nibbles along his lover's hip bone, tasting soft skin.

Luke shivers, cock thumping against his belly, leaving a trail of precome across his skin. "Oh, god," he whispers, hoping Alex will mark him.

A thought occurs to Alex and he lifts his head. When he speaks his tone of voice is conversational, as if he's not draped over his lover's naked body, mouth inches away from said lover's erection. "You know, I finally got to watch _The Great Train Robbery_. You didn't even tell me there was a nude scene in there. Can you imagine my surprise at seeing your gorgeous bare ass, unmarked and on display for the world...?"

Luke lifts his head. "I thought I did tell you," he protests, but honestly, right now, he can't remember anything with any certainty.

"Nah, I know I would've remembered you saying that," Alex replies, drumming his fingers on Luke's hip. "Maybe you should think really, really hard right now," he murmurs, and flickers his tongue over the head of Luke's cock. "Think about whether you're going to baring any skin for a script anytime soon. Before I start biting you."

Luke whimpers, cock jerking sharply against Alex's mouth. "I won't be," he swears, lifting a hand to cross his heart. " _Please_."

"New rule, boy," Alex says, his voice firm and the emphasis on _boy_ letting Luke know this is something totally outside of playtime. "As soon as you get wind of any kind of scene coming up that'll be showing anything more of you than a tank top and shorts, you tell me immediately." And if it were Alex's druthers, that tank top would be negotiable too...

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, eyes wide, frantically thinking through the projects he's got upcoming. "There's nothing on the horizon, sir."

"That's good," Alex remarks. And he sinks his teeth into Luke's inner thigh.

Luke cries out, body going rigid, hands curling into fists. Holy fuck!

"Oohhh, now _that_ is going to bruise up like a motherfucker," Alex murmurs, mischief dancing in his eyes. Of course, because it was nothing but sheer brutality, feral and just this side of assault. The next, though, and the next after that... Alex covers Luke's thighs in licking kisses, making love to his boy with his mouth. Sucking tender flesh, then soothing the sting away. Building beautiful bruises in layers, intertwining pain and pleasure.

Luke whimpers, shivers, cock thumping against his belly, spurting a little with each kiss, each suck, each bruise. A puddle of precome forming on his skin as his nails dig crescents in his palms. "Oh, god... sir, please..."

One red mark after another covers Luke's left thigh, his hip, the meat of his ass. Reds that will soon transform into gorgeous deep purples and indigos, and Alex smirks at the need in his boy's voice. Well pleased with them both. He pushes Luke's left knee up and tongues his boy's sac, then takes it into his mouth.

Luke makes a choked sound, already so close, when Alex's mouth surrounds his balls. He grits his teeth, whimpering, his cock jerking again and again, willing himself to hold on, hold out, not fuck this up.

God, Alex loves hearing that – he feeds on every vulnerable noise he can pull from his lover. "Can you hold on?" he asks, his voice husky with lust. And he swipes his tongue over Luke's hole.

Luke bites at his lip before replying and then nods. "I think so," his voice not at all sure.

Alex grins. "Try," he advises earnestly, and begins rubbing his tongue over that tiny pucker of muscle, loosening it.

He's going to go out of his mind, Luke's certain of it. He moans and shivers, pressing down, begging with his whole body for more.

With a hungry growl Alex tongue-fucks his boy, stabbing wetly into him again and again until his own prick is beading precome with need. Rising to his knees Alex pulls Luke into his lap, shifting his lover perfectly into place. Then thrusting his cock home.

Luke moans, crying out as he's impaled. He shifts, pushing up, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders and holding on tight.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Alex snarls, digging his fingernails into Luke's ass. He pistons into his lover, and now that he's finally got a little self-gratification he fucking wants it all "Luke–" he bites out in warning, then shouts and empties himself.

Luke whines, the heat of Alex's climax putting him _right there_. "Please. Pleasepleaseplease..." he begs, almost in tears.

"Yes!" Alex growls and wraps himself around his lover, still thrusting inside him.

Luke cries out, hovering over the precipice for a long moment before his body takes the plunge and he wails, cock spurting thick and hot between them.

Tipping his head back Alex laughs. God, he feels like he's just run a marathon, his muscles weak and watery, relief rushing through him. He kisses his husband on the mouth and laughs again.

"You're awfully pleased with yourself," Luke teases, unable to stop smiling, every last bit of tension drained from his body.

"Pleased with us," Alex amends softly, enchanted by Luke's smile. "Magic together."

Luke nods. "We are," he agrees, thankful they seem to have left his earlier weirdness behind them.


End file.
